


Shielded From it All

by Astrid_Midnight



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, Big Brother Gladiolus Amicitia, Brotherly Love, Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, FFXV Brotherly Love Week, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:00:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25449487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astrid_Midnight/pseuds/Astrid_Midnight
Summary: After a nightmare about his father, Noctis is supported by his Shield.Written for FFXV Brotherly Love Week Day 4- Comfort after a Nightmare
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia & Noctis Lucis Caelum
Comments: 6
Kudos: 31
Collections: FFXV Brotherly Love Week





	Shielded From it All

**Author's Note:**

> This is pretty late but thought I'd get this out!!
> 
> Hope you enjoy!! :D

Noctis woke up to the sound of his own raw screaming and someone else shouting. His arms thrashed out, swinging at nothing in particular. He felt something grab his wrist, making the fear in his heart more prevalent. He struggled against the grip, trying desperately to escape.

“Noct, stop it!”, he heard the other voice say. He felt something else grip his shoulder and shook him roughly. “Wake up!”

The loud, booming voice fully tore Noctis away from sleep and his eyes shot open. His breathing was harsh and he frantically blinked to clear away the bleariness in his eyes. Once his vision was finally clearer, it focused on the figure above him.

“Gladio?”, he breathed out. He offhandedly realised that the Shield was the one shaking him awake from his nightmare. Looking around, he remembered that they were in a motel room. He realised that Ignis and Prompto were most likely out. The older man slowly relinquished his grip on Noct’s wrist but still kept a firm hand on his shoulder.

“Yeah, it’s me,” he said. To Noct’s surprise, Gladio looked more troubled than usual. Noctis was rigid under his touch, which Gladio could clearly see.

“You okay?”

Fighting back tears, Noctis nodded mutely. “Yeah…”

Gladio raised an eyebrow, clearly unconvinced by that response. “Uh-huh. And that’s why you were screaming in your sleep.”

Noctis turned his head to the side, avoiding his gaze. “It’s fine, okay? It was a stupid nightmare, so just forget about it…”

Gladio kept his eyes on Noctis, probably scrutinising him over such a silly thing, the prince bitterly thought. He was supposed to be the King of Lucis, the man to free his kingdom, and yet here he was fretting over a nightmare.

A nightmare about _his dad_ -

Noctis screwed his eyes shut but all he could see were flames and his father lying in a pool of blood. He clamped a hand over his mouth to muffled a strangled sob. He didn’t care about Gladio’s gaze on me.

Without warning, Noctis felt himself being lifted up and pressed against Gladio’s chest. To his surprise, Gladio wrapped his arms around Noctis, one hand resting it against his head and guiding it down to rest on his shoulder. Noctis froze inside Gladio’s embrace, surprised at the man’s sudden action. This

“It’s okay,” he said softly.

Noctis shook his head as roughly as his could while in Gladio’s arms. “It’s not. It’s not okay.”

He heard Gladio sigh and then bring a hand down his back. “Yeah… I get it.”

“Why did he have to die, Gladio?”, Noctis begged, as if his friend was the only one who could provide him with answers. Gladio squeezed his shoulder in silent support. He knew exactly who Noctis was talking about. “Why didn’t he tell me? I could’ve fought, I could’ve-”

“Your dad wouldn’t have risked the Empire killing you too,” he bluntly interrupted.

Noctis let out a low, empty chuckle. “Because I’m the future king.”

He felt Gladio tighten his embrace. “Because you’re his son. He did what he did to keep you safe.”

And that was it. Noctis knew his father’s reasoning for not telling him about the impending invasion; he knew that Noctis would’ve insisted on staying, which could’ve resulted in his own death. But that meant his father dying alone-

Noctis shut his eyes again to rid himself of those thoughts and pressed his head against Gladio’s shoulder. “I don’t know what to do,” he helplessly whispered, not caring if Gladio didn’t hear. “I’m supposed to be the king and I’ve got to get the Crystal back but I don’t know how I’m gonna save everyone. My dad gave up his life so that I could live and I’m ruin it and waste everything he’s done-”

“No, Noct, _no!_ ,” Gladio exclaimed severely, giving Noctis a rough shake. “That’s not gonna happen. You know that.”

“I don’t. I can’t be a good king, not when I’m like this…”

Gladio placed both of his hands on Noct’s shoulder, pulling him out of the embrace so that he was forced to look him in the eyes. “Stop saying that!” His voice shocked Noctis into silence. “I get it. Believe me, I get it. I know a lot has happened and everything’s been forced onto you and it all seems scary.”

_Here it comes_ , Noctis thought, _the lecture about how hard he has to fight to save his people…_

“But for Astral’s sake, Noct, you’ve got to stop pushing yourself all the time!”

“Wh-What?”, Noctis stuttered out. That _wasn’t_ what he was expecting to hear.

“You heard me. It won’t do you any good if your keep worrying about being a ‘good enough’ king. You’re already doing so much across Luci sandy you’re giving the Empire a taste of their own medicine. And we’re gonna take back the kingdom and Crystal _together_ , Noct. It’s not just you that will fight; we’ll be here, by your side. You’re only one guy, don’t think you’ll face this alone.”

Noctis had no idea how to process Gladio’s words. He knew the responsibility of saving the kingdom, taking back the Crystal and defeating the Empire rested on his shoulders, which proved more than he could bear. Gladio was right; he was only one person. There was only so much that he could take on his own, which was why his friends were by his side. He knew that he could trust them with anything, so he had to remind himself that he didn’t have to put everything on his shoulders alone. With his friends by his side, they could begin to work towards taking back their home.

“Gladio… I… thanks,” he finally responded.

The older man ruffled the prince’s hair. “Don’t mention it.”

Noctis cocked a smile at him. “Since when were you so good at giving advice?”, Noctis laughed.

Gladio huffed and lightly pushed at his shoulder. “Hey,” he chided but smirked nonetheless. Keeping a hand on Noct’s shoulder, he asked, “You gonna be okay getting back to sleep?”

The prince’s smile faltered slightly, remembering his nightmare. “I don’t know…”, he trailed off.

“Alright.” Gladio tapped his shoulder. “Lie down. I’ve got an idea.”

Not knowing where he was going with it, Noctis reluctantly complied, laying back down on the bed and pulling the covers over himself. Before he could consider what Gladio was planning on doing, he felt the side of the bed dip down. He turned around to see Gladio pulling the bed covers over himself. “What… are you doing?”

The older man ruffled his hair again. “Go back to sleep. I’ll be here to wake you up if you have another nightmare.”

Noctis gaped at him. “You don’t have to.”

“I know,” Gladio responded. He didn’t say anything else, instead shaking an arm under Noct’s shoulders and tugging him closer to his chest.

“Okay, since when do you _cuddle_?”

“You’d rather I stop?” Noctis remained silent. “Thought so,” he chuckled. “Bedtime, princess.”

Noctis smirked at the jab and lightly elbowed him in the stomach. “Yeah, yeah…”

The prince was a little apprehensive about going back to sleep after his nightmare but the comfort Gladio’s presence brought helped settle his nerves. He knew his Shield and brother would help and protect him. With the sound of Gladio’s light snoring relaxing him, Noctis felt himself fall into a deep, soothing sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!!!
> 
> Twitter: xvsylleblossoms


End file.
